The following disclosure relates to an image display device including a display mounted in a passenger compartment, configured to take an image representing a view behind a vehicle, and control the display to display the image representing the view behind the vehicle.
There is known an image display device including a display mounted in a passenger compartment at a position at which a rear-view mirror is mounted, and configured to control the display to display an image that is taken by a camera and represents a view behind the vehicle. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5938703) discloses an image display device configured to: cut out a cutout image which is a portion of an image taken by a camera; display the cutout image on a display; and change a position (a cutout position), at which the cutout image is cut out from the taken image, in accordance with a driver's operation of changing the angle of the display.